


Unexpected

by CaffeineandCoffins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dramione_advent, Community: dramione_duet, Community: dramione_remix, Community: dramionedrabble, Dramione Duet 2019, Dramione Duet Exchange, Dramione Remix Fest, DramioneLove Mini Fest 2018, F/M, The Mourning Madam's Once Upon A Time Dramione Fairy Tale Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeineandCoffins/pseuds/CaffeineandCoffins
Summary: Hermione has been dreaming of a certain blond git. One night she can't take it anymore, and with a little something from a friend (spoiler alert: it's not a dildo) she makes her way up to the Room of Requirement. Little does she expect someone else to be there too.The night definitely does not go as originally planned. ;)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 15
Kudos: 140





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first attempts at smut (and by that I mean I wrote this back when smut was still called lemon lol)  
> Also available on Wattpad in a collection called Decadent Dramione, under the username @caffeineandcoffins. Enjoy ;)

She turned over in bed, unable to sleep. Her roommates had been asleep for hours. A sliver of moonlight shone through a chink in the Gryffindor tower window, right onto her face, making rest impossible. Sleep fled from her eyes completely as Hermione Granger sat up and rubbed them. Casting a quick glance at the golden owl-shaped clock on the wall, she discovered it was only an hour past midnight.

She was tired. Physically, from long hours of school. And mentally, from continuously fighting off increasingly inappropriate images of the alluring Draco Malfoy, who also just happened to be her arch nemesis.

She sighed. Tossing about in bed wasn't going to work. She had to relieve some of the sexual tension that the recurring wet dreams of Malfoy always brought. Granted, he was a slimy little ferret, but unfortunately for the female population, a very attractive one. Years of Quiddich had definitely improved his physique, making him lean and toned but nowhere near as bulky as Ron. And yet Hermione knew he was much stronger than Ron, if her countless skirmishes with the blond were anything to go by.

Truth be told, despite the fact that she and Ron had an on-off relationship, and everyone in the Gryffindor house thought they were meant to be, there was one major problem - Ron wasn't very good in bed. Hermione hadn't been a total innocent when she and Ron had hooked up – Krum had made sure of that – but it had been her first time in bed with a man. She didn't expect him to only sate her, but she did expect him to make sure she had her release, too. Ron had always been a rather selfish lover, and though she knew he didn't mean to be that way, he usually got carried away, and one round was enough to knock him out cold. Stamina certainly wasn't one of his best traits. And the rare few times she did reach orgasm before him, it was always a weak, watery one, and left her feeling vaguely dissatisfied. Besides all this, Ron tended to make strange, animalistic sounds in bed that sounded more like a bear groaning in pain than actual ecstasy, and that was a major turn-off.

And despite having experienced Ron's ministrations in the most intimate way possible, it was always plain vanilla sex, they always used a condom (a Muggle invention Hermione had read about - which had been adopted by the wizarding world - that prevented sexually transmitted diseases – after all, there's only so much prevention charms and contraceptive potions can do), and Hermione had quickly gotten bored. 

But when she had mentioned this to Ron once or twice he'd just looked confused and patted her on the cheek, whispering in her ear that he'd 'take her hard that night' in a way that was meant to be seductive, but which usually just succeeded in making her dread nightfall all the more.

But then memories intercepted her thoughts as she remembered the couple of times she had gotten so close to a physical fight with Malfoy. He'd grabbed her arm the first time; her chin the next, to tilt her face up. And both times, she'd felt the strength of his fingers - causing her face to flame with arousal, instead of anger like it should have. It made no sense. But then not a lot of things made sense when it came to Draco-freaking-Malfoy.

Briefly, Hermione wondered why she was comparing the physical strength of Ronald Weasley to that of Draco Malfoy at bloody one in the morning. She groaned softly. Since relief from a certain blond git wasn't an option, she would have to take matters into her own hands. 

There was just one small glitch in her plan -Hermione Granger, Virgin Queen of Hogwarts, was not well-versed in the art of self-pleasure. Ron's ego couldn't stand the idea of his sort-of girlfriend going to anyone else for pleasure – even herself - and she was sick of him trying to control her sex life. 

She made a decision, mentally cursing for having reduced herself to it.

Glancing around at her comatose dorm mates, Hermione slipped out of bed and tiptoed over to Ginny's. Casting a silent Muffliato and muttering a soft apology for what she was about to do, she proceeded to pull out her best friend's trunk from under the sleeping girl's bed. 

Rummaging through Mrs. Weasely's morbidly colourful hand-me-down abominations, Hermione finally found what she was looking for, wrapped in one of the more appalling scarves Molly had knitted for the youngest Weasely. She took it out, and simply sat there for a moment with it in her hand, considering what she was about to do.

~~Flashback~~

Hermione had been hard at work, poring over her books next to the common room fireplace and half-listening to Harry and Ron squabbling over the length of parchment required for Potions, when Ginny had skipped over to their table, clearly hiding something in her robes and looking uncharacteristically smug about it. She had tapped Hermione on the shoulder, giving the bushy-haired girl a very unpleasant start.

"Ginny," Hermione began in a very dangerous tone, "How many times have I told you..."

But that was about as far as she got before Ginny rolled her eyes and finished her sentence for her, "...not to disturb me while studying. I know. Now c'mon, there's something I need to show you!"

Hermione's eyes narrowed down on the object the younger girl was hiding in her school robes, as did Ron's and Harry's. "Whatcha got there?" Ron wanted to know.

"It's girl stuff." Ginny announced. "Now come ON!" With that, she grabbed Hermione by the arm and dragged her up the stairs into their dorm, giving her no time to protest.

Once there, Ginny shoved Hermione inside and shut the door behind them, waving her wand with a quick "Colloportus!" and thus efficiently locking it. She turned to find Hermione giving her the stink-eye, and sighed.

"You really need to stop studying so much and live a little." Ignoring the older girl's outraged expression, Ginny plopped down on her bed, patting the space beside her and continued, "Now c'mon already!"

Even though she was annoyed, Hermione couldn't help but be intrigued by the obvious excitement in her friend's voice. So uncharacteristically, she did as told and sat down beside Ginny.

"Look what I got from the Patil sisters!" And with a huge flourish, Ginny produced from the folds of her robe... a book.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, her initial annoyance returning. "It's a book. You know, the thing you're always trying to drag me away from?"

Ginny sighed in exasperation, and shoved the slim tome right under Hermione's nose. "It's not just any book," She whispered conspirationally, "it's the book that will make your wildest fantasies come true!"

Hermione accepted the book from Ginny, examining the pale cream jacket and the red flowering vines twining almost erotically on the edges. There was no title. So she turned to the flyleaf, which was decorated similarly. But then her eyes travelled to the centre of the page and came to rest on...

"The Art Of Lust??" Hermione looked up at her friend in abject horror. "Are you out of your bloody mind?!"

But the infuriating girl only grinned. "Harry's been really busy of late," she shrugged, "And I didn't know how to occupy myself in the meantime, so Padma gave me this book. It's got a three-chapter-long discourse on the art of self-pleasure." She grinned even wider, looking smug.

When Hermione did not respond, Ginny sighed. "I know what my brother's like." She rolled her eyes. "I do love him, but I love you too. I got the book for you, 'Mione." She reached out to wrap Hermone's fingers around it.

Hermione just shook her head in disbelief, handed the incriminating book back, and hightailed it out of there - back to the common room, where she spent the rest of the evening trying to concentrate on her parchment while dodging vehement questioning from Harry and less-than-subtle innuendos from Ron.

~~End of flashback~~

And now, Hermione mused as she examined the unassuming cream-coloured jacket of the book, she was about to do the exact same thing she couldn't believe her friend had the gall to do not a few hours ago. 

But she couldn't do it in the dorm. The other girls would definitely hear, and Hermione didn't feel right using another silencing spell either - besides which there was still a chance of one of them waking up, and silencing charms, however effective, would not prevent her being seen if someone awoke unexpectedly.

Shoving the trunk back into place, she briefly debated her options. Unsurprisingly, there weren't many. She knew there was only one place she could go, and it was on the seventh floor.

Sighing heavily as she shrugged on a night robe over her skimpy pyjamas, she tucked the book and her wand into the elastic of her bottoms, under her thin nightshirt, and slipped quietly out of the dorm. Once down in the empty Common Room, she crept to the Fat Lady's portrait and whispered the password, causing the portrait to swing open a crack but waking up its occupant in the process. 

The Fat Lady looked at her through bleary eyes, wheezed and went back to sleep, but left a gap just big enough for Hermione to squeeze through.

Hermione had never been more thankful for her perfect student record.

Breathing heavily, the brunette clutched the incriminating book to her chest and set off to find the Room Of Requirement. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lumos."

Wand aloft, she skittered through the corridors, shivering in her nightgown, the sound of her bare feet scuffing the ground seeming to echo through the silent castle. Paintings on the walls stirred and groaned and fell back asleep as the faint light pulsing from the tip of her wand passed them and disappeared. Hardly daring to breathe, Hermione made her way up the moving staircases as swiftly as possible, stopping only when the last and final staircase deposited her where she needed to go - the seventh floor.

She stared into the darkness for a moment, taking in her bearings. Deciding it would be safer to advance without a light, she muttered a quick "Nox," and, shoving the wand back into the waistband of her pyjama bottoms she slipped into the shadows, intent on only one thing now - to get to the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy.

Well, she got to the tapestry all right - except there was someone else already there, walking past the wall opposite the cloth. With bated breath, she realised she wasn't the only one breaking curfew tonight. Hermione watched the figure from the shadows - it was definitely a male, judging from the tall, lithe form illuminated in the faint light of the moon filtering in through the bay windows on either side. He walked past the tapestry once, in the direction away from her so she couldn't see his face, and then he turned around and began walking back as the wall opposite the tapestry slowly began to rumble open.

Warm golden light spilled out of the niche in the wall, lighting up one side of the man's face to reveal a tensely set jaw, pale skin, and a flash of very familiar platinum blond hair.

Her sudden sharp intake of breath did not go unnoticed, for the figure had removed his wand in a flash and sent a chain of green light flying her way. Hermione had no time to react before the chain wrapped itself around her ankle, burning her, and then he pulled. With a scream, Hermione was swept off her feet and dragged unceremoniously across the floor. Her nightgown snagged on a sharp corner, coming undone in the process and the book slipped out of her fumbling hands, as she finally skidded to a stop in front of a rather irate Draco Malfoy. 

He looked down at her in disbelief, snapping his green whip back, but still holding his wand aloft. "Granger?" He hissed, "What the hell are you doing up here??" 

"I could ask you the same thing!" She shot back, finally finding her traitorous tongue, which seemed to get lost every time she laid eyes upon this infuriating ferret currently standing in front of her. She sat up under his glare, reaching out to rub her bruised ankle.

Malfoy was still looking at her, murder in his eyes. Hermione narrowed her own back at him, simultaneously reaching out for the book to hide it before he noticed. Unfortunately, his eyes followed the movement of her hand and fell on the cream-coloured tome beside her. His gaze narrowing, he cast her a quick sideways glance and then stooped to pick up the book lying innocently on the cool marble floor, neatly dodging her desperate hands. He turned over to the flyleaf, and then his signature smirk spread over his face as he read the title.

But before he could make any snide remark, the unmistakable sound of footsteps, accompanied by the all-too-familiar mewing of Mrs. Norris, reached both their ears. Apparently Hermione's scream and their short argument hadn't gone unnoticed.

Malfoy was the first to react. Cursing, he grabbed her arm and tried to pull her up. 

But Hermione was frozen.

Swiftly, he reached down. Picking her up bodily, he ignored her muffled squeak when he tossed her over one shoulder as effortlessly as he would pick up a broomstick. Hermione was too shocked to do anything but cling to Malfoy's shirt as he stepped inside the Room, carrying her with him.

And the wall closed behind them, locking them in together. Alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :D

The sounds came closer, now accompanied by grumbling. She heard the caretaker say something to his cat, and then, to her immense relief, the footsteps outside faded away. Filch was gone.

Finally at ease, Hermione breathed a sigh of relief - before she remembered that she was currently in the arms of Draco Malfoy, her arch enemy and incidentally, also the long-term object of her secret fantasies.

Actually, slung over his shoulder like a prize won in war would be more accurate, but the point remained the same. Malfoy seemed to come to the same conclusion, because at that very moment he gave a start, shot away from the wall and dropped her like he had been scalded.

Hermione landed on her rump, irritated beyond measure, but not on hard stone as she had expected. Instead, she discovered she was sitting on a thick, soft rug. Wait... a rug?

Annoyance draining, she gulped hard, her eyes beginning to travel the room, going wide as she took in her surroundings. Malfoy had wished for...a bedroom.

And not just any bedroom, either. A luxurious white canopied four-poster bed stood at the centre of the room, dwarfing everything else. Plush pillows and satin sheets of pure white lay on the mattress. Gauzy silver drapes shimmered, curtaining off the interior of the bed from the rest of the room. Warm yellow light spilled from a series of bracket lanterns on the walls around it, casting a golden glow over the entire room.

She scoffed. Of course. Only the very best for the Slytherin Prince.

Then she frowned. Golden lamps...?

Realising she was still on the floor, she looked up and saw Malfoy intently studying the book. She had completely forgotten it! He must've had it in his hand when he'd hauled her into the room so hastily.

"Well, well. So this is your study material, is it, Granger?"

Holding in a curse, Hermione slowly got up, with every intention of stealing the book back from the slimy git, even if she had to hex him to do it. Malfoy had opened the book and was now repeatedly glancing between her and the pages, signature smirk cemented in place.

She smouldered under his judging gaze. She knew for a fact that Malfoy screwed around like a stallion, so what right did this blond whore have to call her out on what she chose to do between the sheets?

Without warning, Hermione lashed out at Malfoy, surprising him with her speed as she desperately battled for the book. Malfoy tugged right back, and before they knew it they were rolling on the floor, fighting. Hermione reached out and clawed at his face, her recently manicured talons drawing tiny droplets of blood. In the moment he was blinded, she reached out to snatch the book from his grasp. Taking hold of it, she quickly backed away. Now completely divested of her night robe, she stood up, her breath coming out in short gasps as she dusted herself off. Glancing down at Malfoy, she found him sprawled on the floor, gaping at her.

Oh, Merlin. Even in this state, messy and bleeding and a stupefied expression on his face, he was gorgeous. His platinum blonde hair was dishevelled, and Gryffindor save her, even that was sexy. And it didn't help matters that his shirt was now rucked up, showing a sliver of lean muscled stomach.

Fighting the urge to ogle his extremely sexy body, Hermione turned away so he would not see the chronic nipple stand she seemed to be having in his cursed presence. So she studiously ignored him - and her thumping heart - as she glanced down at the book to make sure it hadn't been damaged - she would have no end of a time explaining it to Ginny afterwards if it was. Thankfully, she noted that the book seemed to be all right, save for a little battering and a small smear of blood on the corner where she was holding it.

Hermione held up her hand, inspecting the small cut on her thumb, presumably from the fight. Sighing, she popped it into her mouth, sucking it to remove the blood.

And then she became acutely aware of his eyes on her back, reminding her that all she currently wore was a thin cotton halter top and a pair of old pyjama bottoms. She might as well have been naked for the holes Malfoy's gaze was burning into her skin. Unable to stand it, she turned back around to snap at him, do anything to make him stop... and came nose-to-chest with the man himself.

They stood there for a beat, both breathing heavily.

He spoke first. "Allow me." was all he said before he took hold of her injured hand, slipped her thumb out of her mouth...and lifted it to put it into his own.

Hermione froze. He was smirking, the sly bastard! She had half a mind to retrieve her hand, slap him, argue, do anything to get the repulsive ferret away from her... and yet..and yet...

And yet, she wanted this - had wanted this for so long. She might hate him, and he her, but she wanted him. And now that it seemed like her secret dream was on the verge of fulfilment, she was powerless to say no.

"Why do you have that book, Granger?" He said softly, barely audible. Hermione's mind went blank at the feel of his lips moving on her fingers. "Tell me. Is the Weasel really so terrible in bed that you have been driven to pleasuring yourself, Gryffindor Princess?"

Again, her first thought was to pull away, to defend Ron - one of her oldest friends - but then it struck her that Malfoy was referring to him as a lover.

And Merlin, he was right.

Still, out of a sense of fading loyalty, she shook her head. She was holding on to it by a string, and Malfoy seemed intent on making her lose her grasp on it. And she was afraid he would win.

If anything, his smirk grew wider, and his lips moved to enclose her other fingers. Slowly. One by torturous one.

"Then pray tell me," he continued in the same low voice, "What are you doing in the Room Of Requirement, in the middle of the night, carrying 'The Art Of Lust'?"

"That's none of your business." Hermione whispered back automatically, hardly thinking. Her mind had gone blank at his proximity.

His silvery eyes bored into her, tongue slowly circling the pad of her thumb as Hermione watched, transfixed. She imagined him doing that to her clit, and shuddered. She was already so wet - more than she'd ever been for anyone, even Ron, and if they were to take things farther, she was dreading and anticipating it in equal measures.

"Well, darling," He murmured huskily. "I think I can satisfy you much, much better than the Weasel ever will." With that, he released her fingers with a pop.

Hermione stared. It was almost like he'd read her mind. Was he an undercover Leglimens?

"How would you like that, Granger?" He whispered, his long, slim fingers closing around her own. His other hand had travelled to her side without her noticing, and was now caressing the skin there through the sheer fabric of her halter top.

"Say my name." She breathed, the words coming out in a tumble. "Not Granger. Say my real name, Malfoy."

He quirked an eyebrow in mock amusement, yet the expression in his eyes was anything but.

"How would you like me to shag you senseless, sweet Hermione?" He drawled, pronouncing the words so every syllable held erotic meaning, and dark promises of things to come.

Hermione shivered.

It was intoxicating, the boldness, the shamelessness of his words. But she had expected nothing less. And the sound of her name - her real name - on his lips, was aphrodisiac.

"Now say mine." His tone was low, yet hard. Demanding.

He slid two fingers under her chin, tilting her face up to his own.

Hermione gazed up at him, now so impossibly close their noses were nearly touching, and whispered, almost reverently, "Draco."

His beautiful eyes closed briefly, as though absorbing the sound of his name on her lips.

Then they opened again, and the silver had turned to molten steel. "Let me touch you." He said in his slow drawl, trailing the two fingers from her chin down the soft skin of her throat. "Let me kiss you." He dipped his head and momentarily pressed his lips to her neck. "Let me hold you." His hands slipped behind her waist and pulled her to him, crushing their chests together. "Let me make you feel so good you'll never crave another man again." His stormy grey orbs searched hers, asking for the permission he would never voice aloud.

Hermione was torn. A large part of her - the practical, conservative part she had always known - knew this was wrong, that she would regret this, and it would be cheating on Ron - though even the prude in her admitted that they technically weren't dating. But there were still so many reasons not to do this.

But another part, the niggling little voice in her head, was whispering to her, "Why not?"

The bold seductress in her wanted this night, this mistake, this man. She had been suppressed for too long, and now she wanted to break free. But an image of Ron's agonised face flashed through her head, the fear of facing her friends' disappointment.

"You're here because you want me. I'm here because I want you. There's no reason either of us has to be alone tonight." Draco said darkly.

That explained the golden lamps. Draco had been thinking of her too!

That did it. The last of her reservations gone, Hermione threw her arms around his neck, attacking Draco's lips with a ferocity that surprised even her. Their mouths melded together, fire and steel.

The book in her hand dropped to the ground, forgotten. She would not be needing it that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure lemony goodness.  
> (idk it just sounds better :P)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : Just in case you're here only for the smut (who are we kidding, we're always here for the smut XD) I'm gonna start this chapter with the last few lines of the previous one, so you don't have to go back and look for the part where you can start so it makes sense. But once you're satisfied *wink, wink*, please do read the first two chapters too because otherwise some things may not make sense to you. Also, I worked pretty hard on them so please check them out? Writing about mindless sex takes a lot of effort, too. :) Thanks, and enjoy!
> 
> P.S. They're currently in the Room Of Requirement.

"You're here because you want me. I'm here because I want you. There's no reason for either of us to be alone tonight." Draco said darkly.

That did it. The last of her reservations gone, Hermione threw her arms around his neck, attacking Draco's lips with a ferocity that surprised both of them. Draco responded immediately, threading his fingers through her hair and kissing back with matching ardour.

Their mouths melded together, fire and steel.

His other hand wandered past her top and smoothly slid up her exposed back, the slightly rough texture of his skin sending delicious shivers down her spine. Her arms around his neck tightened, and Draco let out a groan of arousal, crushing his lips against hers with purpose. His tongue found her bottom lip and travelled the length of it, demanding entrance. Hermione knew he was a bossy, pushy, entitled brat always used to getting his way, but right now all those qualities seemed to be working in her favour.

It was refreshing to have someone dominate her.

Ron had never been the dominating type - he always had a tendency to fumble with actions and words alike, always expecting her to take charge. Harry was no different. She was tired of always being the responsible one, and now she would let herself be free, make mistakes, for once.

But Draco's touch was strong, sure, and possessive, and he made her want to give him more, give him all of her.

And Merlin help her, she loved it.

Granting his tongue access, she shuddered when the tip of her own touched it. They tangoed and wrestled in a duel for dominance, the battle ending when Draco bit down on her tongue softly, wresting a moan from her mouth as he asserted his victory. His teeth grazed her lower lip, and she all but melted in his embrace when he pulled her even closer to his body, her centre pressing against his very erect manhood.

She gasped, her eyes flying open. Even through the layers of fabric separating them, she could tell that he was big. Draco pulled away, and chuckled at the expression on her face.

"You want it, don't you?" He smirked.

"Merlin, yes!" she breathed, and his mouth descended upon hers once again.

Taking control, Draco began to walk her backwards, in the direction of where she assumed the bed was. She didn't really care, because his lips were still on hers and her eyes slid shut as she slanted her mouth against his for better access.

She walked backwards, Draco guiding her, until the backs of her knees hit the edge of the bed. He let her go, and she fell back on it with a soft thump.

Opening her eyes, she peeked up at him from beneath her lashes. Draco was standing between her legs, his gaze raking up and down her spreadeagled body. She had never felt quite so raw and erotic as just then, like he was a hungry beast and she, a feast for him to savour.

Their gazes met.

Without removing his eyes from hers, Draco grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled it over his head in one smooth motion, revealing the lean, muscled torso Hermione had been fantasising about for weeks now.

Her fantasies could never have matched up to the real thing, because Draco was glorious. There really was no other way to describe it; the lean muscles and defined pecs, all the planes and edges of his torso, his low rise trousers showing off the V of his pelvis and sending her imagination racing.

Discarding the article of clothing, Draco took hold of her ankles in his large, warm hands. Never breaking eye contact, he slowly lifted them, one after the other, and placed a soft kiss each on the soles of her feet.

She smiled at the slight tickle, but it disappeared the next moment when he suddenly tightened his grip and pulled her roughly down the bed, spreading her wider so that her pussy was directly in contact with his crotch.

Hermione shuddered as a moan left her mouth. There were still layers between them, and yet she couldn't help but whimper at the new wave of moisture between her legs. She writhed, trying to create friction, but Draco's large hands moved up to her thighs and held her in place.

"Patience, kitten." He murmured.

Placing his palms and knees on either side of her, he began to crawl up her body, trailing kisses just light enough to tease. His lips grazed her stomach, and then she could feel them everywhere - kissing, nibbling, sucking and biting.

Draco's hands trailed up the length of her body, leisurely exploring her curves. Hermione writhed under his ministrations, arching her back when his fingers tiptoed up the smooth skin of her stomach, taking the fabric of her top with them and coming to rest just beneath her breasts, only one flimsy layer of cloth away from being completely bared to his gaze.

They were heavy with need, the nipples pebbled to an almost painful point, aching for his touch. His hands moved to cup her breasts over the fabric, and it felt like a thousand bolts of electricity zinging through her body as long, slim fingers took her pebbled nipples between them, rolling them skilfully so she pressed herself into him more, moaning with abandon.

Slowly kissing the side of her neck, Draco continued in a low voice, "Hmm... you taste so good, baby." He lowered his mouth to the skin between her breasts, and lightly nipped the skin there.

She moved to wrap her legs around him, but then his big hands were gone from her breasts and shifted to her still-clothed thighs, stopping her. Hermione let out a sound of disappointment, but it quickly died in her throat when she felt him undo the drawstrings holding her pyjamas up. Her breathing quickened when he pulled the cotton down over her hips, and immediately discovered she was going commando. Hermione could feel his feral gaze on her most private parts.

"Draco...? Is something wrong..?" She asked softly. He did not appear to hear.

He stared so long, immobile but for the storm of lust in his silver eyes, that it began to make her feel quite shy.

She moved to cover herself, but stopped when she heard him say, his tone strangled, "Are you trying to kill me, Granger? Because I must say, you're doing a very good job of it so far."

A flirtatious little smile broke out on her face. "Just good? I'm offended. I've always tried to be exceptional at what I do, darling." She said, and winked.

Draco looked up for a moment and Hermione swore she saw a hint of a smile on his inscrutable face.  
"You always are."  
And then she barely had time to gasp before he dragged the fabric the rest of the way down her legs, over her ankles, and tossed it away.

It seemed that the chain linking Draco to his self-control had finally snapped, because with a growl, he grabbed the flimsy material of Hermione's top, and in one fluid movement, ripped it all the way down the front.  
Hermione winced at the sound. "That," she enunciated, looking cross, "was my favourite top."

Draco didn't look even the slightest bit remorseful. "Fix it later," he said shortly, and then Hermione forgot all about the matter as his lips returned to hers. Moaning, their tongues battled as Draco made short work of what was left of her top, pulling it over her shoulders - Hermione sat up to help him get rid of it - and discarding it on the floor.

Her dainty hands roamed over his back, his upper torso, and came to a stop at his belt. Moving back, she pulled away as much as the powerful arms holding her would allow, and broke the kiss. With a groan of frustration, Draco went for her lips again, but Hermione placed her other hand on his mouth to stop him.

"Take it off." She whispered, fingering the belt loops holding his trousers in place.

"All in good time, kitten." He whispered back against her palm. "Now let me kiss you."

"That's not fair," she replied, not removing her hand from his lips. "I'm naked. You should be, too."

She could feel him smirking. He kissed her palm, and his tongue darted out to take her fingers between his lips. Twirling his tongue around them for a brief moment, he released her hand and began to move off the bed, the corner of his mouth twitching.

Hermione sat back on her heels, and he slowly unbuckled his belt, not breaking their gazes. Those sinful fingers quickly worked the zipper, and pulled down his trousers, taking his boxers with them. Her mouth went dry as Draco Jr sprang out, proud and erect, free of his silk cage. She slowly tore her gaze away and looked up to meet Draco's hooded eyes.

"Like what you see, Granger?" He drawled, and Hermione could only nod as he began to move closer, with the reptilian grace of a predator about to strike.

"I told you not to call me Granger," was the last thing she said before he took possession of her mouth, plundering with his tongue every treasure within. Draco buried his hands in her soft brown curls, and murmured against her lips, "Forgive me. Hermione."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still smut, ya nasties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh this story was originally only supposed to have one part. O-0

His right hand wandered down to her waist, pulling her flush against him. Their bodies met, skin on skin, and Hermione moaned, the sound swallowed up by Draco's demanding mouth. The other hand remained in her hair, angling her face to meet his lips in a perfect assault.

His fingers skimmed the side of her body, going past her neck, her breast, her stomach, and then moving around to firmly cup her ass. She tightened her grip on his neck, eliciting a groan from him when she wrapped her legs around his torso.

Not breaking the kiss for a moment, Draco laid her back on the bed, this time coming down on top of her in a tangle of heated limbs. Hermione moaned when his hand squeezed her ass, so close to where she wanted him to touch her most. As if reading her mind, he murmured huskily, "Soon, kitten."

Draco was raring to let his primal instinct take over, to simply angle her hips and plunge into her sweet, wet heat; but he wanted to make this night memorable for the both of them - she was far too good a catch for the Weasel. She deserved someone like himself, who could truly relish the fierce beauty that was Hermione Granger.

He wondered what her reaction would be if he said that aloud, and mentally smirked. She'd probably punch him, like back in third year.

His lips left hers and travelled down her throat, leaving hot, open-mouthed kisses in their wake. His left hand released her hair and skimmed down to cup her right breast, the other one slowly circling her clit at the same time, just light enough to tease. Hermione nearly cried out in frustration at the double assault, but Draco wasn't done. His long fingers continued to circle her clit, nearly driving her mad with desire, while his other hand lavished her breast, pulling and tweaking at the nipple. His mouth came down and latched onto the other one, paying equal attention to both.

Hermione moaned when his skilled tongue circled the hardened nub, and her hands scraped down his back, leaving scratches and probably drawing blood, but she couldn't bring herself to care. No, all she cared about in this moment was the man currently on top of her, driving her to the brink of insanity with his sweet torture.

"Draco!" She screamed, unable to bear the assault any longer, and to her immense relief, Draco heeded her unsaid plea and drove his index finger right into her wet heat. She gasped at the sudden pleasure, and then he added another and scissored, stretching her. Hermione moaned loudly, and his mouth switched breasts as he easily added a third digit with almost no resistance. She was too wet for that - so very wet for this man she was not even supposed to have.

Not wasting a moment, Draco began to pump his fingers in and out of her, driving them in all the way up to the hilt - and then she saw stars as he curled them inside her, hitting that one sweet spot that she had only ever heard of but never experienced. She could feel her release building up within her, the pressure almost unbearable, and then he reached up with his thumb and slowly, almost lazily, flicked her clit.

Hermione screamed and came, surprising both Draco and herself with the force and suddenness of her orgasm. He continued to finger her as she rode out her orgasm, milking his digits and coating them with her juices. When she was done, he slid his fingers from between the folds of her cunt and brought them to his lips, looking awestruck as he tasted her for the first time. Hermione gazed up at him from under hooded lids, feeling boneless. She was never going to admit it to him, but that had been the best fucking orgasm of her entire life.

"I bet that was the best fucking orgasm of your entire life." He said, still licking his own fingers.

Hermione could only stare at the ferret's smug face in shock. He lapped up the rest of her juices from his fingers, and murmured, "You taste so sweet, Hermione. I need to watch you come again... and this time, I want you to do it in my mouth."

And with that, Draco's hands slid down to her thighs, parting them even as he pulled her down to the edge of the bed, so he was now kneeling on the floor between her legs as she spread herself wide for him. She could feel his hot breath on her cunt, and the limpness in her body quickly spiralled into lust as Draco lifted her thighs and placed them, one by one, over his broad shoulders.

"Do it!" She said in a breathy whisper.

Draco complied, groaning when his mouth touched the still - dripping lips of her pussy. Hermione gasped and tangled her fingers in his hair when his tongue slid into her slick heat, holding his head in place. His teeth nipped her clitoris, and he pumped his tongue into her, causing her to release a loud scream while her legs tightened behind his head.

Between her pants and gasps, Hermione dared to look down at his blonde head nestled between her thighs, to watch the erotic sight of him eating her out like she was the last meal he'd ever have. Their moans mingled as she raced to her release, and she came with a cry, throwing her head back and letting go. Draco held her thrashing thighs in place with his hands while he consumed every last drop of her orgasm. He then surfaced for air, his lips slick with her juices as he crawled up a panting Hermione's body to kiss her.

Her legs slid off his shoulders and she met his mouth, hands still interlocked behind his head. Hermione could taste herself on his lips, and even though the thought of it had never seemed very appealing, she loved it because...because this was Draco.

Breaking the kiss, he grabbed hold of her waist and flipped them, so she was now straddling his lap while he lay back on the satin pillows. Her centre was so very close his erection, she just had to move and inch or so backwards and there would be no turning back. The proximity made goosebumps rise on her skin, and she placed her hands on his chest, her hair curtaining their faces as their breaths mixed, his mercurial gaze burning into her own, which were darkened to a deep slate with desire.

"Why did we wait so long?" She rasped, her hands roaming the hard ridges and planes of his lean, muscular chest. His own responded, skimming her curves with practised ease, the slightly rough texture of his skin heightening her desire and unleashing a fresh flood of liquid heat in her nether region, until she could barely breathe. 

"It must have been the mutual hate." Draco breathed, rising up to kiss her neck. The words sent a twinge of annoyance through her body, and she spat, "Or the mutual pride."

She felt him smirk against her collarbone and opened her mouth to admonish him again, but the words died in her throat because Draco chose that very moment to softly bite down into the sensitive vein at the juncture of her neck and shoulder, simultaneously reaching up to take her breasts in his hands to tease them with deft fingers.

Hermione bit back a moan, and through the haze of lust she barely heard him murmur into the raw skin of her neck, "But the mutual desire got us both."

And then he flipped them again, so Hermione found herself on her stomach, her front dipping into the softness of the bed as the unmistakably delicious weight of Draco's body bore down on her, his chest and arms comfortably encompassing her entire back. His arousal was hard to miss, pressed as it was against her inner thigh. Her breathing quickened as he leaned down to nibble her earlobe, and breathed in her ear, "I'm going to take you so hard tonight you'll feel me between your legs for a week. You like it hard, don't you, Hermione?"

She could only moan through the haze of lust clouding her senses. Taking that as assent, Draco grabbed both her wrists in one large hand and pinned them above her head, his other hand on her hips, stroking the skin there and setting it on fire. The tip of his hard length slowly circled her dripping cunt, once, twice...and then she screamed. So loud and sudden that Draco lost his balance and dropped with an "Oof!" onto his side, completely relinquishing his hold on her.

"Wait!" She cried again, her voice shrill. Hermione quickly turned on her side, heart pounding at the closeness of the enormous mistake she had come so close to committing, and dropped one hand to the floor, looking for her pyjamas. "Oh, shit." she muttered, scrabbling around her clothes in hope of finding just one small square sachet. No such luck. "I didn't bring a condom."

Behind her, Draco propped himself up on an elbow and raised his eyebrow, the irritation on his features evident. "You want to use one of those dragon bladder things? Seriously?"

Hermione did not answer.

With a long-suffering sigh, he snaked an arm across her stomach, pulling her into his body so he could make her look up at him and give her a piece of his mind - and his dick, not necessarily in that order - but no such luck. The woman was as stubborn as he was, maybe even more. 

Draco had always found Hermione's spunk highly irritating, but at the same time it was endearing - and extremely sexy. He could feel the fresh evidence of it now, as his cock strained anew against the skin of her back. 

Finally yielding to her irritation -and the obviousness of his arousal against her back - Hermione turned around as much as his grip would allow so she could roll her eyes at him. "Um, yes? I don't want any diseases your whores might have given you."

She saw something flash in his eyes, and before she knew it he had taken control again and flipped them so she was now pinned underneath him. His voice caressed her skin, "And you wish you were one of them, don't you, sweet Hermione?"

His tone was dangerous.

"You wish you could have me every night, like they do," he said, holding completely still. He smirked as Hermione squirmed beneath him, aching for friction. "You wish I would make you come, make you writhe, make you scream, like they do."

"Oh Merlin, yes!" Hermione almost cried, unable to bear his teasing any longer.

""Then let me take you this way." He whispered, his breath hot on her neck. "Let me show you what it is to be completely and irrevocably mine."

"I.. no, Draco... please..."

"You play a foul game, kitten." Draco murmured into her ear. "I'll have you know that nothing comes between a Malfoy and his prize."

"But I...I've never done bareback before..." She whimpered brokenly, close to exploding with need.

"Trust me." Draco licked the outer shell of her ear. "You'll love it."

To Hermione's surprise, once again, his words melted her inhibitions and she found herself nodding.

"Please!" She cried out.

She swore she felt him smile against her skin, and his husky voice said in her ear, "I love it when you beg, baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. Dragon bladders.
> 
> I did some research, and found this:
> 
> Ron's parents seem educated, so I wonder whether the wizarding world has devices of birth control:
> 
> Dragon Bladder condoms (Plastic is a Muggle thing)  
> Contraceptive Potion  
> Sterilization Charm
> 
> So yeah. It's kinda obvious why Draco is incredulous at the thought of using a condom. CX


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wee bit of fluff at the end. :D

He hovered over her, so big and strong and male. She shivered when his lips descended on hers, and parted her lips eagerly to let him plunder her mouth, giving him permission to do with her as he pleased. 

And then he entered her. 

Hermione screamed at the suddenness, and his size. Her nails scraped down his toned chest, leaving angry marks. Goodness, he was huge!

"The Weasel must not get laid very often." Draco said on a moan, half-buried in her tight, wet heat.

He broke the kiss and paused for a moment as she wriggled her hips, trying to get used to his girth. If she felt this way when he was barely halfway in, Hermione trembled to think of what would happen when he entered her completely. His manhood throbbed inside her angrily, and the initial pain turned into something else as she willed him to move. But Draco was looking at her, concern etched into his features.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked.

She circled her hips, trying to get him to take the hint. "No. Now get on with it." 

"But I thought... you screamed so loud.."

Hermione writhed impatiently. "Malfoy, you better start moving before I chop your balls off!"

Hearing that, the concern drained from his face and Draco chuckled.

He swiftly reached down to take her wrists in one big hand, pinning them above her head once again, at the same time leaning down to whisper in her ear, "But we both know you like them far too much to do that."

"Says who?" She retorted. "Maybe I'm only using you as a sex toy."

He smirked. "Let's not forget you were the one who came to me." 

"You were here first." She raised her eyebrows.

H shrugged. "Then maybe I like being your sex toy."

Hermione gasped when he began to move, his free hand roaming her body as he reinitiated the kiss. And this time, he didn't stop. 

His length pistoned into her, and she screamed and moaned in abandon, the fire building in her lower abdomen. Draco moved faster, plunging into her slick heat with little finesse, moaning and cursing with equal fervour. She writhed beneath him, and then, with a mewl, she arched her back as he delivered a particularly brutal thrust. Her perfect breasts pressed up against his chest, and Draco reached down to take one hardened nub into his mouth.  
Hermione's screams of ecstasy only heightened his own pleasure, and then he filled her up completely as the tip of his cock hit her cervix, taking all of him. Hermione's eyes flew open, and Draco groaned when she circled her hips, willing him to move faster. 

With an animalistic growl he obliged, plunging deep, his thrusts growing shorter and choppier, until the ecstasy reached its peak and she could take no more. Hermione came apart first, screaming his name. Groaning, Draco followed a few moments after. Her tight little pussy milked his cock, drawing out his orgasm, and Hermione hissed with pleasure at the sensation of his hot seed filling her, with absolutely no barriers between them. She had never experienced this before, to have a man so completely and irrevocably. It felt so forbidden and erotic, and yet completely right. They rode out the waves of pleasure together, until it slowly ebbed down into a lethargic, boneless satisfaction.

Draco held himself up on his elbows, barely keeping himself from crushing her with his weight. Hermione rolled to the side, and he dropped onto the mattress behind her. His hand leisurely came to rest on her hip, and then slowly travelled onto her stomach. Flattening his palm completely over the smooth skin now slick with sweat, he lazily traced a path up her heaving chest, and gently gripped her throat. Forgetting the wave of tiredness that was threatening to take over her, Hermione moaned and reached behind to tangle her fingers in his blond locks as his solid front pressed up against her back, and his sinful lips descended on the side of her neck to leave a pretty little love bite, marking her as his.

They lay in silence for a few moments, catching their breath. It was Hermione who broke it first.

"I should go."

His fingers on her throat stilled. "Was it really that bad?"

She shook her head violently. "No! You were amazing! It's just that... I don't.. Well..."

"...it's not every day that you shag your former enemy." Draco finished for her.

"Yes. That." Her cheeks were red now. "It's not because you were bad." 

"Oh, I know." She could hear the smirk in his voice, and rolled her eyes. Typical. 

"Also, I don't know how to, er... how to deal with a guy I just shagged.." She was rambling now, and he knew it.

"Well, I can think of a way. Round two?" He cut her off smoothly, his slim fingers stroking the soft skin of her throat.

"Hell, no!" Hermione giggled, turning around to smack his chest. "One round with you is enough to knock a Hungarian Horntail out cold."

Draco smirked. "So I've been told."

She rolled her eyes. "Seeing as you have such reliable informants, you must also have been told you're a cocky bastard." 

Draco smiled, a secret smile. He loved that she took none of his shit.

"I do need to go though." Hermione said, neatly slipping out of his grasp. She cast a silent protection charm to ward off any chance of pregnancy, then scrabbled around on the floor for her clothes, muttered a quick "Reparo" on her ruined top, and scrambled into them. Looking up, she found Draco stretched out lazily on the bed, still in all his naked glory, watching her. The sight made her mouth go dry and she looked away, gulping hard. 

"And so do you." She reminded him, sounding, even to herself, like the prude she always was. "It's nearly morning, and we have school." Her foot knocked against something, and she bent to pick up The Art Of Lust lying innocuously on the floor. 

She heard a rustle, and then she sensed Draco sliding off the mattress and beginning to collect his own clothes. He shrugged into them while she picked up the book that had been responsible for this night and held it to her chest. 

Hermione very nearly expected him to simply waltz out like nothing had ever happened between them, but Draco surprised her by coming up from behind and encircling her waist with his arms. He pulled her into his body, face nuzzled in the crook of her neck. His lips danced on her skin as he whispered, "Next time you want a really good shag, just owl me." 

Hermione shivered.

With that, his arms were gone and he had moved around her, reaching for the exit. She felt disappointment course through her body, but then he turned back, sent her a wink and mouthed, "Until next time," before disappearing out the door. She smiled, clutching the book to her chest. 

It sounded like a promise.

And she definitely meant to hold him up to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~The End~
> 
> How'd you like it?


End file.
